With increased reliance on mobile devices in meeting the demands of daily lives and even more so for entertainment purposes, the already prevalent field of mobile applications and services continues to grow at an accelerated pace. There is no shortage of mobile ‘gadgets’ that a user can download to or access from his/her mobile device. An average user or consumer uses a portable device for a vast variety of functions, from checking email, texting, conducting/initiating conference calls, to finding restaurants, tracking flight status, and the like.
However, form factor of mobile devices or other portable devices remains a dominant factor in design goals to remain competitive in the marketplace. While screen size and resolution have increased in newer generation devices, there remains a struggle for a user to fit and organize all of his/her mobile ‘tools’ in an intuitive and easy to navigate manner on a mobile device. Users face similar challenges for non-portable electronic devices as well.